Bathtime
by Rothery
Summary: Just another Shaggy/Velma fluff...


**A/N: This fic probably iusnt nearly as good as 'Home' as I wrote that one some time last year...But I wanted to write another one and so this randomly came to mind...**

**I'm not too keen on the last line though...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He'd heard music drifting from the bathroom when he'd come through the door into her apartment, he'd assumed she was doing something a girl would do while in a bathroom-even though she never usually spent long hours in front of a mirror, and over the years he'd known her he should have known better, as he hadn't expected to find her sitting in the bathtub, eyes closed while massaging shampoo into her thick dark tresses.

Coconut and yogurt flavored shampoo…his nose would never lie to him and neither would the shampoo bottle. _No wonder her hair always smelled so good_ he thought, his legs now frozen to the spot.

This must have been why she hadn't answered the phone twenty minutes earlier when Fred had rung up, wondering why she was late for that nights festivities, not only was soothing voice of Frank Sinatra loud enough to block out the telephones shrill ring, but the one she had in her bathroom now hung disconnected by it's wire. They'd thought the worst, that's why he was here to check up on her, she was never late for anything.

He noticed the razor sitting on the side of the bath and her smooth legs draping over the side, the soles of her feet sat flat against the wall. She slid her body down the length of the tub, and then proceeded to dunk her head underneath the steaming water, lifting her hips up in the process, giving him a view of the black ink in the left curve of her pubic bone…

A butterfly, the outline of one anyway, sat still on her hip. He hadn't even known she'd gotten a tattoo, heck he was sure the rest of the gang didn't either.

It was so unlike her.

She sat back up then and looked around for her conditioner, he could hear her mumbling to herself as she did so, it was kind of cute watching her fumbling around blindly.

"_Now where did I put that conditioner, I can't find it without my glasses, not that they'd be any good right now…damn steam…I really should consider contacts…Ugh! How many times must we go through this Velma?" _she argued with herself_, "your too nearsighted for that remember…God I hate my eyes, their so useless!"_

_But your eyes are beautiful _he thought.

That's when she froze, her head spun round so fast he though she might lose it, her eyes squinted towards the doorframe as if trying to find something…that's when he realized he'd spoken that last thought out loud.

"Shaggy?" she was sure he'd heard his voice just now. She tried to focus her eyes in the doorway, but all she could see was a blur of different colours. She was positive that he'd just said her eyes were beautiful…she smiled to herself.

Why wasn't he answering? She already knew he was there. _Maybe he's embarrassed_, she thought, _yeah but embarrassed about what?_

Her eyes widened, oh god, she was naked, completely and utterly naked; how could she have forgotten about that.

_Jinkies, I need a towel…NOW!_

Thump!

"OWIEEEE!" she said holding her forehead in her hands.

"Velma!" she heard footsteps rushing towards her, and she felt someone cup her face, thumbs absently brushing against her cheek.

That's when she smiled, her own hands snaking around Shaggys neck, pulling him towards her, "V-V-Velma?"

_Faking some sort of accident never failed,_ she mused

"I new it was you Shaggy!" she said, and she wasn't just talking about knowing that he'd been standing in the doorway, and by the way he looked into her eyes, she knew that he knew what she was talking about.

"Like, I did too Velms"

They kissed and it was electrifying. Every hair on her body stood on end, and she moaned into his mouth. It felt wonderful.

Her arms tightened around his neck, and she leaned back into the bathtub. Shaggy, who had been so distracted, suddenly lost his balance and found himself tumbling into the bath, and falling on top of a very startled Velma.

Water poured everywhere.

Slowly giggles erupted from her chest, as Shaggy lifted his wet hair from his face, a smile tugged at the side of his lips before he kissed her again…

…and over the sides of the bath did the water kept on pouring…


End file.
